


Dying Dream

by TheRaven



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, seriously idek i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaven/pseuds/TheRaven
Summary: Under the lake, Jason sleeps.
And he dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

Under the lake, Jason sleeps.

 

And he dreams.

 

Water, so much water. Dark, cold, suffocating. He claws his way through the seaweed that clings to him, panic rising with the pressure in his chest. It's so, so cold. And the seaweed is never-ending.

 

And he gasps.

 

On the shore of the lake, staring blankly upward, and a melted, burned red face swims into view among the dark blue tapestry of the night sky. The face is smiling.

 

“Thought you'd never wake up,” the face says, eyes glinting in the darkness. “Come on; get up, you little shit. It's fucking _cold_ out here.”

 

The face, attached to a blur of red and green, half-drags him to a cabin that feels familiar but only registers as _warm. Warm and dry,_ and the red-green blur attached to the melted face pulls the freezing shirt over his head. It's nice. The wet fabric falls away, and Jason is aware of the warmth of the fire at the back of the cabin. He drifts toward it while the face laughs at him.

 

“ _I_ can warm you up,” the face suggested. “It beats setting yourself on fire.”

 

And it _is_ warm. Warm and tough and—is the gnarled scar tissue _everywhere?_ \--but it doesn't matter, because it's warm and soft, and Jason's cold lips part against that hot, hot tongue.

 

Heat, and the strange slide of scar tissue on comparatively-untouched flesh. Jason makes a sound, or tries to, low in his throat, and clings to the heat like it will save him from drowning. There's the slide of heat against his—when did he get naked? But oh, the heat is pouring into him, and Jason feels _alive_ again. He sinks his teeth into gnarled flesh and gives a strangled sob as he feels the heat empty at the pit of his stomach.

 

Jason falls back, dazed, and quiet, dark laughter fades into the darkness.

 

 


End file.
